vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruisana
The Kingdom of Cruisana is an island-nation located on the northern Futuronian ocean, roughly midway between Eras and Longerath. Up until recently called Christiana, the country is named after Cruis, the prophet and founder of the Cruisan religion. Government Cruisana is a Constitutional Monarchy, headed by King Edward II. The head of government is Prime Minister John Joseph. The legislative branch follows the two-house model, being made of a Senate and an Assembly. The current constitution of Cruisana was signed in 309. The royal residence of Cruisana is the Padraig Palace in Cruishaven. History Ancient Cruisana, first called Mystgallia, was first settled circa 4800BP, with first organized governments appearing by 2800BP. By 1800BP, it was inhabitted by the four Ancient Clans (Ice Clan, Dawn Clan, Forest Clan and Plains Clan). Cruis, the prophet of Cruisanism, was born in the island in 1400BP. In 1300BP, the first era of navigation began, as several expeditions scouted the Futuronian coast - the names of these voyagers scratched on the Runes of the Rock of the Moon. In 1140BP, Seamus I, King of Ingallia, united the clans of Mystgallia under the flag of Cruis, starting the First Kingdom of Christiana. The First Kingdom survived until 720BP, when the Second Kingdom was founded. The Second Kingdom was a electoral monarchy, with a new monarch or high king being elected from the several princes of the clans every seven years. This arrangement collapsed in 221BP, amidst the Somerish invasion of Christiana. This invasion ended in 204BP, when Padraig of the House of Monaigh was crowned the first monarch of the Third Kingdom and drove off the Somerish from Christiana. In 203BP, the first constitution of Christiana was signed. Circa 97BP, the Plague ecloded in the old continents. To keep the disease away from the country, Queen Elizabeth Ann founded the Royal Christianan Navy with orders to sink any vessel which approached the kingdom. Christiana was generally spared suffering from the Plague because of this action. In 1AP, the Plague faded off and Padraig VII proclaimed a new calendar. This was really an economic decision that allowed Christiana, ships to once again trade with other countries. The post-plague centuries followed with no major crisis, except for the economic crashes of 229 and 262 and the civil unrest of 268. The current king, Edward II, born in 256, ascended to the throne in 286. On the 4th of February 303, the name of the country was officially changed from the archaic Christiana to Cruisana. The complete history of Cruisana is avaiable on the Kingdom's official web portal. Geography The Kingdom of Cruisana occupies the whole of Vexillan Island, located between the continents of Longerath and Eras and surrounded by the Futuronian Ocean. Dependent areas include the islands of Fileminhon, Carolus, the Shepherd Islands and the dominion of Sehria. The country is divided in ten states: Aurora, Norseland, Eastland, Venna, Celtland, Willa, Forestana, Orenia and Ingallia, plus the capital district of Cruishaven. The Royal Cruisana Cartographer is responsible for the coordination of all mapping activities in the Kingdom. The RCC is a major publisher of geographical atlases in Vexillium, responsible for maintaining the Atlas Cruisana the Historical Atlas of Vexillium. National Symbols The national flag of Cruisana is composed of a red off-centered cross (a so-called Ingallish Cross) on a white field. The administrative divisions of the Kingdom and also the armed forces have their own flags, avaiable on the national website. The Royal Seal is composed by the Cross of the King, upper left and lower right, and the shields of the two families that make up his ancestors. A central cross represents the first King of the current Monaigh Dynasty, Padraig I, and his adoption of the Ingallish cross as his standard for the country. The national anthem of Cruisana is called "We Gather Together in Christiana", a traditional religious hymn. Economy Cruisana's economy relies heavily on the industrial and services sector. The country is a technology powerhouse, being home to important computer manufacturers. The currency of Cruisana is the Crown, one of the major world currencies: most international transactions are made using the Cruisanan Crown. Religion Cruisana is a major Cruisan nation, being the original homeland of the prophet Cruis. The Church of Cruisana is one of the major Cruisan denominations of Vexillium. Military The Kingdom of Cruisana is a neutral nation. According to the national website, "Cruisana believes in being prepared to defend its homeland and to help in humanitarian efforts worldwide". The country is an important contributor to peacekeeping missions. ---- Category:Nations